Secretly watching you
by LightningAboveTheSky
Summary: From morning to night, they will keep you on their watch... Beware with the SECRET POLICE! / Okay, so I SUCK at summaries. Don't blame me. You can already see that this fanfic was somewhat based on the song secret police. Random thought This fanfic. I'm sorry. PLEASE ENJOY! :D


**_Hey there! So I want to make this short. This is NOT actually a FULLY Luka x Miku fanfic. It shows their relationship only in the beginning, okay? Don't complain about this to me. ç.ç Okay, so I will say. Vocaloid does NOT belong to me. If it belonged to me, I'd have put Miku x Luka as a main couple, like the popular couple ''Kaito x Miku''. Enjoy the read!_**

''Hey, Luka!'' Miku spoke with a cheerful tone, waving at her girlfriend. Their dating had begun a while ago, but that love was growing so fast.  
''Hi, Miku. Want to go to my house today?'' Luka spoke with a happy tone, thinking of the things that she could do with her loved one while in her own home and...  
''I'm sorry, today I can't. I have to make some things with Len and Rin.'' Miku spoke with a sad tone, hating to have to refuse an offer of Luka. But oh, she was going to surprise Luka..  
''Oh. Okay, send me a message then?'' Luka spoke feeling crestfallen, but they had a whole life ahead, right? Right.  
''Okay! So... see you another time!'' Miku said giving Luka a kiss, catching the latter by surprise. Miku ran while Luka stood in place, perplexed. Well, it's not everyday that Miku does that..

''Ah.. I have to sleep..'' Luka spoke with a REALLY big yawn. Poor girl, she was still waiting Miku, that girl didn't send her the message, but it wouldn't seem right to wait so long. 'Very strange.. this attitude of Miku...' Luka thought, and right after that, she heard the ringing of her cell, Magnet. Blushing, she got up and saw that Miku had sent a message containing this:

_'I'm sorry Luka! TwT There was no time to send message, Len and Rin are... so attached to me. xD Well, I wanted to show you my new song called 'Secret Police'. You should take a look!_ _:3'_

Reading this message Luka sighed, thinking about this sudden strange behavior of Miku. Oh well. She opened the video that Miku had sent to her and began to see it.  
''Uhm... the rhythm is quite good, and the lyrics are kind of... strange and frighteningly great.'' Luka spoke to herself, but then something strange appeared on the video. It was a message saying: ''**Meet me in the park**.'' Luka was frightened by it, and stood up quickly, knocking the book she was reading earlier.  
''What..the heck? I better go check.'' Grabbing a jacket, Luka left to the park.

**_-SKIPTIMEY! -_**

Breathing heavily, Luka reached the park and sat on a bench near the lake. The stars were beautiful today, in fact. Out of nowhere, fog began to appear and looking back, she saw three red eyes. Immediately her eyes widened, she became frightened and quickly rose to her feet. Pointing her fingers at the 3 eyes present, she said.  
''WHO'S THERE?!'' The only thing that the poor could see was two sets of eyes on the tree, two other pairs of eyes on a pillar nearby, and the last pair of eyes barely showing, Luka deduced that the person should be crouching.  
And then, suddenly, Miku popped out of the leaves of the tree and looked at Luka with a totally serious look. She was SO not getting scared, and to top that, Rin and Len appeared just like Miku, with their clothes used on the secret police PV. looking sideways, up, down and finally to Luka they said.  
''We're watching you... ALWAYS watching you...'' Luka was starting to sweat, what these freaks were trying to do? Give her a heart attack?  
Luka stared at the 3 with a ''**I'M FREAKING OUT HERE**.' look for a good time, but then.  
''Ngh... **BWAHAHAHAHA**!'' The three started laughing nonstop while Luka was red, and it wasn't because she was embarassed, but of anger and fury.  
''What the hell is happening...'' Luka was looking at the ground, trying to control her anger.  
''From morning to night, we will keep you on our watch... **HAHAHA'**' Now, that was the end for her calm...  
''**RIN! LEN! MIKU! BRATS! GET HERE YOU ALL!**'' And then Rin, Len and Miku left running, with a furious Luka chasing them, and frighteningly, holding a Tuna in both her hands... Wait, where the hell did she got that?

_**Fin**_

_**Oh weeh ç_ç I'm so sorry. I just HAD to delete my previous fanfic, that surely wasn't good. And again, I'm SOWWY! T.T' This fanfic is a really short one. And I want to tell you, I'm NOT american, it's not my native language, I'm**_** _BRAZILLIAN. __ Yeah, this fanfic SUCKS, I know. But hey, it's.. almost my first time! Again, please tell me what you think! I really need help from you guys. Leave a review! Thanks for your time._**


End file.
